Ground Zero
by Little Moose
Summary: This takes place before everything. It's how the boys met Ayame, it's their first impression of her and how she won over Wufei's stubborn ass. Rated M for future violence.


**Gundam Wing**

**Ground Zero**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I really need to stop coming up with new stories while I'm trying to finish one, but it can't be helped I guess. This takes place before EVERYTHING. It's how the boys met Ayame, it's their first impression of her and how she won over Wufei's stubborn ass. **

**I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**Chapter One First Impressions**

The annoying voice of Duo Maxwell only worsened the longer the car ride went on, making everyone wanting to either put themselves out of their misery or put Duo out of his. Even Quatre was almost at his wits end and his patience is like a battery that never ever dies. Finally, Heero parked the car, probably wanting to kill the braided idiot, but he didn't. But the glare he shot at Duo made him shut his mouth.

All five boys were called out for this mission. They were staying in a safe house up the hill, but the house needed some supplies, many things were broken. Heero reported that the snowy village, located in Poland, was being protected by a rebellion called The Revolt. Their leader was a mystery to the town's folk and the enemy. So the only information the people could give the boys was that he was very kind to the children and the devil incarnate when it came to facing the enemy.

While Heero, Trowa and Wufei went in search of a hardware tools to fix the kitchen sink. The other two, Duo and Quatre, went in search for the children that have seen the rebel leader's face. Fifteen minutes into their search they found their answer.

In happiness, all of the children spoke excitedly and in broken English. So the only words the two pilots could understand were "beautiful", "kind eyes", "warm smile" and a "gentle person". After leaving the children to their game, Quatre and Duo wondered if this mysterious leader was even a man at all.

When the two pilots reunited with the others they attempted to repeat their uncovered information. However, a fight broke out, causing everyone to panic. A group of rather large men seemed to have pissed off an older gentleman. At first glance you wouldn't think a sweet looking old man would be able to punch someone to the ground. But you'd be wrong.

"You better show us some respect. Do you know how many times we saved your sorry asses from OZ? Do you know what we've sacrificed to keep you and your families safe! Especially our leader…!" The older man shouted, his fists forming and threatening to pummeled the man some more.

The Revolt, by all accounts they were pretty nice guys, but if you rubbed them the wrong way they can turn ugly real fast. Most of the men in this rebellion lost everything to OZ. Their families, their homes—their way of life completely was destroyed. The way the Gundam pilots figured the men had nothing left to lose. Except for their Sanity, if they were lucky enough to keep it then they haven't been to hell and back. The group of men cared deeply for their leader, which showed that they weren't all that crazy.

The fight was about to escalade until a young lady, she was the same age as the other pilots, intervened. Even when wearing a baggy coat, scarf and skin tight gloves she still looked scrawny.

"Quatre get a good look at her." Duo informed his friend while elbowing the blonde in the ribs. But he was already watching the girl intently. She was incredibly beautiful. Skin white and pure as snow, her brown hair the color of dark chocolate and her dark blue eyes sparkled like the sea of endless stars. For a moment, the two thought there was no way this tiny girl could be the leader of the rebels.

But then she opened her mouth, her scowl dug daggers into the heart of the men. "Listen here you fucking twat faces! I don't much care how or when you run your dumbass mouths! But if you have something to say, then you better grow a pair and say it to my face or say it to my fist!"

The boy's mouths hung open in shock, dumbfounded that an innocent looking girl was a quick tempered and had a vulgar mouth. The pilots tried to make their escape, but the young lady caught them in her sights.

"You guys are new, aren't you?" She asked approaching them like a tiger stalked her prey.

Quatre took the brave step forward and looked her in the eye, "yes, we are."

For a few minutes the two stared at each other, never breaking eye contact. Until the girl's death glare snapped into a bubbly smile and warm laughter broke out. She hugged Quatre and snuck a note into his back pocket.

"I'm Ayame. I'm sorry for the scene; the men here are kind of dumb and need to be shown whose boss every now and then." She smiled in everyone's direction. "If you need anything just ask Henry. He works at the bar over there. He can get you anything." Ayame gestured towards the older man behind her, the sweet looking one from before, and then to the building down the block.

"See you around!" Ayame waved to them as she ran off down the street. She easily weaved through the crowd of woman with children, elderly couples and random café tables.

Quatre took out the note as he turned towards his comrades. He read it out loud:

"Meet me at the car after closing time. We can talk then."

-Rebel Rose

"Wait." Wufei spoke and then looked quickly between Quatre and Duo, "she's the rebel leader?"

**Author's Note: I cannot be contained! Leave a review. **


End file.
